A Von Karma’s confession
by AzuraTheDiva1277
Summary: I have a lot planned for this, but heres the story: Franziska needs a place to stay after a trial in Russia, so she dicides to stay with Miles for the three days she’s there


**AzuraTheDiva1277: This is my first fic, please rate it and do whatever else, and i might do more if you ask for it? I love Miles x Franziska so i might do more even if you don't ask for it a lot..**

Franziska had just returned from a trial in Russia and needed to go to Los Angeles for another trial. They expect it to be only a three day trial so Franziska didn't see the point in staying in a hotel and called Miles.

"Hello? Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth speaking" Franziska hated how soothing his voice was

"Foolish fool! Miles! Don't you have a caller ID for me yet!? I expect you not to answer the phone like that to me!" She snapped at him

"Well, excuse me, princess. Anyways. Why did you call me at five in the morning dear sister?" He replied, still calm as ever

"I was wondering if i could stay at your place for three days? I have only one trial here and i don't see the point on paying for a hotel room when i can stay with you for free." Franziska was trying to stay as calm as he, almost failing in the prosses

"... i guess you can. That just means you need to sleep in my guest room. I can come pick you up from the airport, also, there is supposedly a flash-freeze coming during the day." Miles said. Leaving his house.

"Alright. Thank you little brother. I love you. See you soon, you foolish fool." She said, hanging up on him

A while later Miles would arrive at the airport and picked Franziska up and as they drove away, Franziska couldn't help but remember that she said that she loved him before she hung up. Oh no. What is he going to say about that? Franziska was panicking in the inside

"F-Franziska?" Miles hesitated saying the girl's name

"What is it, little brother?" Franziska tried saying calmly, almost failing again like she did during their call

"Why did you say... "i-i... love you" right before you hung up..?" Miles said, clearly embarrassed and even blushing

"I... i plead the fifth" She replies, maybe more embarrassed than him

"Sister, you're not in the courtroom.. you can't do that." Miles replies

"Why can't i? Hm..?" Franziska reply wasn't well-though out, she didn't even have anything to back that up, it was very unlike her

"...Fine, I'll let you, for now. I expect a response later though" Miles finally said, trying to leave Franziska to have her fun but still getting his anwser he wanted

Minutes became seemingly hours but sooner or later, Miles and Franziska finally make it to his house. helping Franziska with her luggage, Miles puts it in his guest room, Franziska's temporary room for three days. The pair passed the nights in their room, both far away as their rooms were (Just down the hall- they technically weren't really far apart) until Miles texts Franziska.

 _Miles Edgeworth: Franziska, are you still up?_

 _Franziska Von Karma: Yes, why?_

 _Miles: The flash freeze apparently starts soon, i can hear the rain, are you getting cold? Do you need any more blankets?_

 _Franziska: No, little brother, its fine, if i wanted anything i would have come to see you in person, is that clear?_

 _Miles: Yes, my princess._

 _Franziska: Was that sarcasm? I can't tell since we're texting_

 _Miles: It wasn't, honestly_

 _Franziska; WAIT, WHAT!?_

 _Miles: Do you have a problem with me calling you "Princess" or something?_

 _Franziska: OF COURSE!! MILES I SWEAR YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY WHIP!_

 _Miles: Don't make me come over there and cuddle with you until you calm down, Miss Franziska Von Karma~_

 _Franziska: MILES! NIEN!_

 _Miles: Miles yes~_

And with that, Miles got out of his bed and his room, leaving his phone behind and walking briskly over to Franziska's. He opened the door only to find Franziska, laying on the bed, almost completely naked. The only thing she was wearing was a wine coloured lace bra and matching panties. Miles felt all the blood rush to his cheeks, _Great, Miles, just great, look at what you've done to yourself. Furthermore, you're blushing in front of your soon-to-be European girlfriend, real smooth._ Miles thought.

"YOU FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOL! I SAID NO!" Franziska lashed out, clearly embarrassed herself

Miles only chuckled, amused at her embarrassment "Franziska, look at what you've done" Miles said, a smile now upon his lips. He turned around, closed the door and locked it; it was locked for good now, she didn't know how to unlock it. Miles crawled onto the bed, furthermore, onto the woman of his dreams, who was wearing nothing but his favourite colour of bra and panties. He'd admit it a million times a day: Franziska was definitely attractive.

"M-Miles! What do you think you ar-!! Mmmm!" Franziska was interrupted by Miles' lips making contact with hers, she, despite hating to admit it unlike Miles; She loved him, she was attracted in every possible way to him.

Miles soon kissed Franziska shyly, awaiting a response to be more passionate. He got his answer by Franziska's kissing back. Her lips were as soft as velvet and her kisses made him feel like he found heaven, or at least, an angel- HIS angel, his and his only

Miles' kisses slowly became more and more passionate, his hands exploring Franziska's body, starting with her neck, down to her chest, groping them a bit before moving to her belly, finally, down to her hips. Franziska pulled away to object but Miles overruled her as fast as she objected.

Miles' lips returned to their rightful place against Franziska's. _Im... actually enjoying this... maybe its the day i might loose my virginity to someone.._ Franziska admitted to herself, kissing Miles back with equal passion, their lips locked and their tongues in a passionate dance.

 **Sorry to end the first chapter here! Im getting ready for a school trip out of town and i feel like posting this now and see what reviews i get, thanks for reading!**


End file.
